A Change of Heart
by Cypherphoenix
Summary: Brago and Sherry are always finding ways to annoy one another. However, as the battle for the thrown dwindles down, decisions are made, books are burned, and hearts are connected. Rated M for minor use of strong language.
1. Red Eyes Aglow

I can feel the anger in me boil up as I attempt to control it. My efforts are futile however, as she continues on. If she could learn to shut her mouth, I wouldn't be having this problem. She's either talking about some trivial memory of hers or complaining about this or that. She insults my race and then begins again with her stories of pomp frivolity.

This woman, I swear; always needing to take a break in the midst of training, or stopping our search because she's too tired. When the day comes that I no longer need her I'll destroy her with my own claws. Then there are the times when she's too dirty, or her long golden hair has a split end—whatever the fuck that is—and we must stop whatever it is we are doing to find a town. She'll then spend hours locked away in a bathroom or skip around the snootiest of clothing establishments. The nerve!

She wastes our time with such dainty human desires when we should be training. The battles are beginning to pick up with the weeding out of the weaker demons. Then again, that blonde excuse for a prince is still in the race, so not all the contestants are elite. Yet. That brings me to another point of my partner's many irritating decisions. We have had many opportunities to crush that child but every time, but no he's too weak to be a bother. That's the point, Sherry. She's leaving him to get stronger, and mark my words if that pipsqueak is the reason my book burns, I will be back in 1000 years, regardless of the rules, and I will destroy whatever bloodline she has left.

Gah, there she goes again with the complaints. I don't give a damn about what this cliff is going to do to your shoes.

* * *

Brago's glare towards the blonde woman was finally met, as she turned her blue eyes to look at him. The sentence coming out of her mouth trailed off when she caught sight of it.

"You've been in the foulest of moods lately, fouler than usual. Which is saying something," she remarked as she tried to carefully scale the cliff they had come to.

"Your constant stream of babbling is the cause," he snapped back.

Sherry was about to fire a scathing retort at her demon partner when she thought better of it. Several times a day the two would bicker back and forth and her throat was beginning to feel sore and she wouldn't serve much of a purpose if she ended up losing it. For if she could not call out the monster's spells she would find herself in more chaos.

Brago had quickly scaled up the cliff, his dark furred attire sprinkled with dirt now, as his glare beat down on her. Angrily, he spat at the ground and turned to the trees beyond. With an irritated sigh, she bit the corner of the book, pushed up the sleeves on her dress and continued her ascension with a greater resolve. Only when she reached the top did she feel uneasy, though the thought of being stranded in this wilderness with no protection kept her feet moving. She tried in vain to brush the debris from her dress.

Brago stopped, and turned to look behind him, but his deadweight of a partner was nowhere to be seen. Figuring it best to allow them privacy from the other, he turned once again. If she felt the need to keep close she could run; he was done with waiting.

* * *

At his perch, high up in one of the tallest trees, the mamodo could see the whole forest below. The technical lens at his left eye allowed him to zoom in to various locations. He'd been following the progress of another book pair. At the moment they were split up. His lens also let him know he was downwind from the other, and therefore undetected. With a flap of his large wings, the mamodo swooped through the skies back to his awaiting partner.

"Nyeh heh, they are split up right now. They have not sensed us yet, though the demon is bound to sooner than later. Have you gotten a good look yet?"

The bird's partner shook his head with a smile, "not yet. Anything in particular about these two? You seem awfully excited."

The bird shook his feathers with a caw of laughter, "It's the one I've told you about!"

"Oh! That's good! This will be an interesting battle then."

"Don't cut our losses Drew, we still have a chance…"

* * *

The crunching of twigs and leaves under Brago's feet gave him a sense of satisfaction. The demon's scent he had picked up earlier was getting stronger. It had been here earlier today and with any luck it would still be around. As he pushed through the underbrush he caught sight of a long black feather as his partner's scream resounded through the forest.


	2. Signs of Sleepless Nights

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a dark blur. The stinging on my face is accompanied by the warm trickle of blood as it descends from my cheek to the edge of my jaw. Instinctively I assume it is Brago's doing—that is until I see the same dark blur is making rounds in the sky. Then I start to thinking that it is a normal bird and I have somehow offended its territory. As it turns again I notice the fiery redness that colors the bird's eyes.

Fire. Koko. I remember again the destruction that had enveloped us that night when we were both given books. The night that mamodo ruined our lives. My best friend; so kind, gentle and hardworking, had been controlled by that evil demon. However, that is all in the past.

The sound of shifting feathers draws my attention back to the battle as I barely dodge the mamodo's long talons. Instead of looping back into the sky, the mamodo compacts until it is the size of a sparrow. I can't hear or see it any longer as it hides in the dense cover of the leaves. Suddenly, I am pinned to the ground as the bird has again shifted to a larger size, its talons piercing my back. I feel myself lurched up, as the mamodo digs its claws into my back. It then drops me, and when I hit the ground I cannot breath.

I try calling for Brago, but I have no air to speak with. I can imagine him standing off to the side, finding this kind of torture amusing. He wouldn't want me to get hurt—not this bad at least. It would _slow him down even more_. Our promise enters my mind, and I try to find the strength to push myself up.

As Brago tore through the forest and into the clearing he found Sherry pulling herself to her feet. From his position behind her he could see how horrifically her back had been torn up. As she turned he saw the large gash across her cheek.

"Damnit Sherry, this is why you need to keep up," he barked, quickly locating the enemy. At once he seemed taken aback- the small red pupils of his eyes had become visible. His recognition morphed into anger as he picked his book from the ground and tossed it to his battered partner.

With a broken cough Sherry flipped the book open, "I'm sorry my humanity isn't fast enough for your standards. You shouldn't have left me alone in the first place!"

With an interrupting cackle the bird cooed, "Now isn't the time to fight amongst yourselves, is it _Brago_?"

Brago turned to face the bird, "Don't you dare mock me Ennil."

The bird cawed again, "What? I can't use your name still? I'm not calling you Master unless you win."

Sherry shot a confused look at Brago. Before she could ask questions, Ennil's partner called out a spell from the safety of the trees. The bird once again decreased in size, his black wings glazing like obsidian, his beak and legs enhanced by steel armor, and a collar sporting a technological eyepiece materialized around his neck, the eyepiece locking into place. Again, Ennil shot into the trees.

"Aeruto!" Small red beams shot from the trees and grazed Brago's arm, a searing blast that caused the ground to singe. Brago remained unflinching, sensing for Ennil's hopping locations.

Fingering a page, Sherry thought of an idea, "Ennil is a bird."

"No shit."

Sherry rolled her eyes, "Bird's fly."

Brago looked at her, "Yes, yes they do."

"Prepare yourself."

Catching on quickly, Brago set himself into a wide stance, one arm outstretched with an open palm with his other arm supporting it upright. Sherry closed the distance between them, her back throbbing in pain in the movement.

"Ion Gravirei!" A large line a gravitational force burst from Brago's hand, crushing everything around them. Once the spell subsided and the gravity returned to normal, Brago tensed, listening. However, it didn't take acute senses to hear the ear splitting scream emitted from the other mamodo. The bird's size was reverted to its raven shape as it hopped over to its book keeper. His book was ablaze in blue flames. With his wide blue eyes, the bird flickered in and out of sight as it turned towards Brago.

"I apologize, Master. Good match," he chirped.

"Your apologies mean nothing to me," Brago spat, looking briefly to his torn partner.

With a hesitant coo, Ennil sent his apologies to Sherry. "So, if you become king—"

"When," Brago corrected.

"_When _ you become king, will you consider having me as your servant?"

Brago twirled the idea in his mind before another mamodo seemed more suited to the position; a certain blonde haired, manipulative mamodo. "No. You're going to stay with the Clan."

Ennil let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank goodness!"

As his image began fade completely, he leapt into the sky with a heavy pulse of his wings and was gone. The other book keeper had pulled himself to his feet and wistfully looked at the patch of sky previously inhabited by his mamodo. With a sheepish grin he looked to the pair before him.

"He was overjoyed when he saw that you were still in the race. It's actually the reason we camped out here, to avoid those not avidly searching. He wanted to have some good news when he returned to the Clan, let 'em know they were still in the race."

Sherry's confused glances shifted between the two males. Brago growled, "Do they not have faith in me?"

The man shook his head, "I don't think it was that. Ennil told me once that the Clan worries about you a lot. 'Cause you're always traveling on your own or something? That sometimes you'll disappear for years."

Sherry shot her own blue glare at her mamodo, "why haven't you told me any of this?"

"It's none of your damn business, that's why," Brago snapped.

The man scratched the stubble on his chin, "Ennil had quite big mouth so I learned a lot about what it's like over there." With a look of embarrassment, he laughed, "Oh uh, my name's Drew by the way."

"Sherry Belmont," the woman said. She gestured to Brago and thought better of it, "You probably know him better than I do."

With a toothy smile, Drew held up his index finger, a sudden seriousness taking over his features. "Goodness, we need to get you patched up Ms. Belmont. I'm sorry about that, I can assure you it wasn't my idea."

After Sherry's wounds had been tended to, her and Brago argued over letting Drew accompany them until they reached the next town. Drew, though still unaccustomed to living in the wilderness, had offered to catch his own food, which ultimately won the argument in Sherry's favor.

The sun had started to dip when the group reached a suitable clearing. A gigantic tree trunk had been overturned and hollowed over years of decay. The tree merged with a large dirt cliff held together by the ancient roots, creating a wide closed off space. Brago left to hunt for food, as Drew got to clearing out the hollowed trunk. Sherry used broken chips and the dry bark inside to start a fire. After the trunk was cleared, Drew and Sherry hunted for broad leaves that they would use to sleep on. All the while they shared stories about their adventures with their mamodo. When Drew began to lay down a third pile of assorted leaves, Sherry stopped him. "Brago doesn't sleep. Or, if he does, he doesn't lay down to do it. 'Too weak and exposed,'" she explained.

Drew sported another wide grin, "Ennil said me that not too long ago. He told me about how the few times Brago did bother to stop by that he looked really uptight and that the marks under his eyes would be shorter and narrower. By the time he'd leave they'd be long and broad. Ennil said it made him look more alive, I guess."

Sherry turned that idea around in her mind recalling the moments that Brago would submit himself to sleep. "I… I never noticed that. Maybe THAT'S why he's more tolerable. I always assumed it was because he'd be going back to training."

They both shared a laugh. "I'll just offer him a place, he can choose to sleep or not. I always hated that lost feeling I'd get when Ennil and I were travelling, when you never know where you're going to sleep."

Sherry found that she could not relate to the feeling of being lost. She'd definitely gone wrong directions, but was never really lost. There was always a hotel company around that was related to her family ties that she could take refuge in or a friend in every town. Always a place to go. The feeling that came over her caused her to consider if Brago ever felt truly lost, though he'd never admit it. "Yeah," she said, slipping into a thoughtful silence, "you're right."


	3. The Firelight

**A/N Another day another chapter! I liked writing this one! It kinda made me sleepy...heh, oh well! Only the plot and Drew belong to me. Ideas on who to start the next chapter with?**

**

* * *

**

**The Firelight  
**

I looked up from Sherry's face to see Brago break into the clearing, a large buck strung across his shoulders. Let me tell you, this thing was mighty beat up for something that not too long ago was alive. I'm actually kind of surprised I can still recognize it.

He let it fall to the ground and his red eyes, the ones that remind me of Ennil, looked straight to Sherry. He said nothing, and though she was facing towards me, I could tell from the...annoyed look in her eyes that she knew he was waiting for something.

She turned and looked at the buck, and crossed over to it. She then looked rather happy. Man, this girl is emotional. I wonder if he enjoys that...

...As I turned to look at him, his small eyes were boring into me. I offered him a smile, and stood, joining Sherry beside the meal. His eyes were still on me, but as long as they aren't sporting hatred, I can live with it.

* * *

"Finally! A day without fish!" Sherry said, smiling.

Brago snorted and glanced at her before sitting down at the fire. Not that he was cold, but the fire was always an easy way to the ignore others.

"Brago, we aren't eating this thing whole."

The dark mamodo blocked her out.

"Hello?"

The fire cracked.

"Brago!"

The dark mamodo stood up irritatedly, walked over to the buck and ripped it in half. "You can do the rest yourselves." He spat, returning himself to the fire.

Sherry watched, speechless a moment. Turning back to their split meal, Sherry hissed audible enough for only Drew to hear, "That isn't what I meant!"

He laughed and pulled out a pocket knife. "I don't know if this will help much..."

Sherry took it from him, flipped it open and examined the blade. "It should work." And she took to cutting into the destroyed meat.

* * *

Drew walked to the make shift shelter, and waved, catching Sherry's attention. "Ha, it's been a long day for me, so I'm gunna hit the hay." She nodded in acknowledgement, as she finished her dinner. Brago stood and headed into the forest. Sherry halted him.

"Where are you going? The sun's almost fallen!" she said, surprised. He didn't usually take off like that when it got dark...

But then again they had always been alone, and now that Drew had joined the party shortly Brago didn't need to stay for protection.

"I'm walking, is that a problem?" Brago barked.

Sherry felt no need to argue, "No..." she stuck her finished skewer in the fire. "Just, when you get back try to get some sleep."

He narrowed his eyes at her. The darkness that spread over the forest clung to his figure as the sun continued to dip. The gravity mamodo surely did look like the walking dead. _He looks really tired_, Sherry noticed. "Sleep?"

Sherry sighed, and stood. "Yes, sleep Brago. You need it. You are aware that your bodies defenses weaken with sleep deprivation, right?"

Brago's lip curled, showing his pointed teeth, "I don't need slee--"

"No, you do. Just not as much as us 'pathetic humans' do," she growled back, making hand gestures.

He spat and continued, fading into the shadows. Sherry shook her head, _I tried._ She was feeling very tired, but she wasn't sure if she quite trusted Drew just yet. This battle had heightened her senses and suspicions. Compared with Brago, this he was a gentleman, and his smile was very friendly, but he'd also been an enemy earlier. She'd have to wait until Brago got back.

* * *

The moon was overhead in the sky, when Brago came back. By this time, Sherry was exhausted herself by just sitting, and keeping the fire awake. She attempted to stand, but fatigue refused the action.

"Why are you still awake?" Brago asked roughly, sitting on the ground near her.

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I tried," she stated, pulling her knees to her chest, and resting her head on her arms. She felt she could doze off right there...

"Hey, Brago?" she asked.

He glanced at her, the green eyes were tired slits, and her long blond hair reflected the dancing fire. "You never talk about your family. What were they like?"

His red pupils studied her a moment before fading back into the demonic white. "My clan?"

She inhaled, "aren't the clan and the family the same thing?"

"No. I have no family."

"Brago, everyone has family," even half asleep, she argued.

He didn't respond, but silence would be impossible. The cracking fire, the crickets and the frogs, rustling leaves, and owl calls interupted the night, lulling Sherry deeper into sleep.

"Yes, I have a father and a mother, but they are not family," Brago said at last.

"Like how Jii may not be actually be related, but I still consider him my closest family...is that it?" Sherry didn't remember thinking it, but the words found themselves.

Brago looked at Sherry again. Her eyes had closed completely, and her breathing became completely even. She'd fallen asleep.

A raccoon climbed out of his tree and watched the fire for a few minutes, before returning quietly. Bats flitted about in the sky above the forest, making themselves known with high pitched screeching, as they feasting on hordes of insects. The owl called again. A clearing in the trees allowed Brago to see the stars and the moon.

After the moon slipped out of his view, he stood, and lifted Sherry over his shoulder as if she were a mere child.

When Sherry woke up that morning, she was lying down on one of the fern beds she'd prepared yesterday, even though she was sure she'd fallen asleep by the fire. When she sat up, she noticed the two beds on her sides were both scattered.


	4. Twined in Black

The skies of the demon world had clearer and sharper winds than its competition. As I soared through the skies toward home, I could see various key points of the world below me. The dark canyon, more like a chasm really with how far it descends. The river at the bottom is said to horrendously quick with a gravitational pull of its own. Close to the horizon is the King's town, his high tower the center point. Craggy mountains provide homes to more rough and tumble demons, forests to those of more peaceful manner. As I make my way to my own forest I see the wide plains that have served as battle grounds for millennium. A few of the other demon birds approached me to question me things about what happened, who did it, and what the humans were like. A few apologized for my loss while others congratulated me.

Trying to be short, I responded my need to report to my Clan and I flew on. I passed the dark woods and could see the bright green needle trees that had become home to the Reis. I had once again found myself in one of the most beautiful places in the Makai. The old huts and labyrinths that made up the compound were easily navigated from my port in the sky. The ponds and gardens that decorated the estate were much more complex than those of the human world. Near the end are the master huts as well as a large cascading waterfall, whose river flows underneath exquisite bridges between different sections of the house. I curve and find a suitable pond to land in. The heat of the twin suns overhead is absorbed by the water.

Pushing myself out of the water with a shake and ruffle of my feather I can see lesser demons flying about. The small winged ones, whose wings hold magnificent patterns, flit about in colorful clouds, and those with an avian nature similar to mine cluck in their native tongues as they hop about on the ground. The reason they are considered lesser demons is because they are either too small to hold any power or their brains are not structured enough to understand the physics behind our spells. Casting another glance at the grand waterfall—and its four rainbows I might add, I made my way to the main wing.

I hop onto the fine rails that line the large outer deck and call over a small child. She long white hair, with straight bangs. The long hair before her ears are adorned with metal weights attached at the ends that bob up and down as she runs up to me. Her red eyes are wide and bright as she stops in a sunbeam before me.

"Ennil, you are home! I am very delighted," she smiled with a small bow.

"Yes yes Cherityl, I'm home. Can you run along and tell your mother?" I asked amazed at the growth of the child since I last saw her.

"I will be off to let her know. Welcome home!" With that the child was off running again. I tucked my wings and gave a pleased sigh. Ivoria, Cherityl's mother was pulled along by her daughter with an amused smile. When they approached, her smile remained.

"Welcome home Ennil! You were gone for so long, we were getting our hopes up," she said in jest.

"Me, King? Good one!" we all shared a laugh before I continued, "But no, I've got some great news. Stayed in the race just long enough to discover it, too. Would you mind summoning Lord Baoshy?"

With a wide smile, Ivoria nodded, resting a hand on the back of Cherityl's head as they walked toward the master huts. Cherityl turned and gave me a small goodbye wave before they turned a corner.

When Lord Baoshy turned the corner, I straightened. Lord Baoshy is a tall and muscular demon. His traditional black and white robes hang around him, various armor pieces can be seen underneath. His hair is waist length and pulled into a ragged ponytail. His skin is a dark gray, with small red pupils, the dark scythe-like markings that hook under his eyes gives him a very sharp look.

"Ivoria told me you've brought good news," he said, halting before me, skepticism apparent in his red eyes. "I fear she's been on a sarcastic streak lately."

"It's about your son, my Lord," I said, staring up at his face. Very subtly his eyebrow twitched.

"What happened?"

"He's going fantastic, master!" I cawed, my wings spreading in an attempt to gauge Brago's strength, "He's actually the reason I stand before you now! He's still got quite an attitude on him but my-my, has he toned down. He's not nearly as destructively angry anymore."

The relief that overtook Lord Baoshy was easily expressed. This was one of the few times I have ever seen a calmed peace settle over my Lord. He reached foreword and squeezed my wing, "Thank you Ennil. We've missed you."

* * *

Sherry ducked out of the shelter, with a yawn. Her eyes felt squinty as she tried to adjust to the sunlight that poured through the leaves. Brago had been staring at a piece of the buck that was clenched in his hands, speculating whether to eat it or not. His eyes had flickered up to Sherry when he noticed her stirring. The fire had long since died, and the remains consisted of bone and ash. Drew sat next to the pit, examining the trunk, his light brown hair tousled. The humans swapped morning greetings. As Sherry picked leaved and small forest debris from her hair Drew kept a fascinated eye on the trunk.

"It might just be the fact that I'm a city kid, but I think it's kind of weird how the only thing left of such an old gigantic tree is its trunk. And only part of it, to boot," Drew said, standing to take a closer look. Loose dirt crumbled away from the stiff roots. As he examined their shelter he and Sherry made small talk of the cold temperatures the night before. Drew moved his face closer to the trunk, his eyes squinting. Standing back upright, he crossed slowly to Brago, studying the mamodo's breastplate. Brago shifted uncomfortably as Drew turned back to the trunk. "That's crazy!"

Sherry and Brago both shared a confused glance as Sherry rose to her feet to look at Drew's discovery. A small imprint of horned demon had been etched into a clump of dirt. A coo of fascination escaped Sherry's lips. Deciding the mammal meat tasted like the dirt whence it came, Brago tossed the food to glare at what was being ogled. When he saw it, he knew it couldn't be coincidence. He clawed at it and found the dirt crumbled away with ease. With a forceful tap of his knuckles the dirt imploded, sending itself into the air. When the dust settled the three could see that a good sized chunk had been taken from the tree. Inside sat a circular band, though dirt was clumped around it. Brago reached in a picked up, brushing it in his furred attire. After it was free of its earthen coating, it was easily identified as a ring. As he turned it for further examination he could feel a prehistoric power pulsing from the ring. The band was made of platinum with tiny tendrils of blackened silver wrapped around it. Inlaid into the setting were tiny purple zircon crystals. The centerpiece was a stone similar to that of septarian, the zigzagging lines of the stone forming a rough circle around the Reis Clan's insignia.

Sherry's interest in the ring far exceeded Brago's. He held it in his open palm and she picked it up gently, holding it to the light and turning it around. "I've never seen anything like it," she said, running a finger over the fine craftsmanship.

Drew had lost interest after they discovered it was a ring and had taken his post by the fire. Sherry offered it back to Brago after she was done inspecting it but he frowned at her, "I don't want it."

"But—"

Before she could start a pointless argument about him keeping the ring, he fixed her with a glare. "I've got more important things to do than take care of a scrap of metal. So do you."

With that he turned, ducking into the shelter. When he stepped out, he tossed his book at her. Sherry caught it with her free hand, storing the ring away. Her carelessness with the book caused her cheeks to redden. "Let's keep moving."

As the three walked in along, Sherry and Drew fell into step together a good distance from the demon. Sherry nonchalantly brought up Drew's seemingly nonexistent fear of her partner.

"Oh. I can see how he could come off as frightening. All of Ennil's stories ruined the scare factor for me I guess," Drew said with his toothy grin. "Though, I should be heading home now and I'm afraid he might catch me on fire with one of those glares he's always sporting."

Sherry laughed in understanding, "I'll talk to him."

Brago continued to stare straight ahead as he heard Sherry approach.

"We're dropping Drew off at the next town," she commanded. He turned to snap, stopped himself and looked back at the other human, who offered a sheepish wave. With his eyes back on Sherry, Brago nodded stopping to sense around. With that, he turned in a different direction following his instincts toward civilization.

**A/N:** Woo, another one down. I'll probably be back to update these author notes so they are funny and not so boring to read~


	5. The Golden Glow

King Heika came to visit today. Mother told me I needed to hold my tongue in his presence. He came to speak with Lord Baoshy about something. I had been playing find-and-catch with Tanchan when I caught a part of their conversation. I tucked behind a wooden wall as they spoke.

"…return it, Baoshy," Heika's voice demanded angrily.

I heard my Lord clear his throat, "My King, you have been so vague about this subject that I am still unsure of that which you seek. I am a demon whose respect must won, and this commanding is getting you nowhere. If you simply disclose what it is you want, I will look into getting it for you."

A long pause passed between them before the King spoke up again, his voice softer and strained, "I know you're an intelligent leader Baoshy. Don't play stupid."

"I have told you the means to earn my knowledge my King, but if you don't wish to name your desire than I shall not search for it. If what you seek has anything to do with my father I would advise you speak with him about it, though with your approach I doubt you'll get any farther," now Lord Baoshy's voice is angered.

"That wouldn't be necessary if you'd tell me. Regardless, I have important matters to attend to, speak of this to no one."

I heard them shuffling around and speaking their goodbyes, and decided to take my leave. Wondering what the King could possibly want so strongly, I was about to turn into another section of the building when I bumped into someone.

Fearing the King, I quickly looked up and sighed. "Found you!" Tanchan exclaimed, placing one of his hands on my head, "And I caught you! Weeee! I win again! …Hey are you okay Cherry?"

"I am fine. I thought you were King Heika!"

With a boyish grin, Tanchan put a hand on the back of his head, "I'm just that good huh? Anyway, I thought you were Lord Baoshy. Thank goodness!"

I knew he did not really think so, and was saying such for my amusement. Tanchan fears Lord Baoshy. Lord Baoshy is very friendly and kind to the clan children, but his importance intimidates my friend. Tanchan's fear of the night may play into it; Lord Baoshy being a dark Reis. Our family is one of the largest, and has been split between ashen skin, pale skin and those with pigment. Tanchan has a dark tan pigment, and I am a light Reis. There is no caste system, as most outsiders expect, though it is used to determine relativity to the rest of the family.

Suddenly Tanchan pokes my forehead, "You're it!"

"We were playing find-and-catch not just catch," I reminded.

Crossing his arms to think, his long dark gray bangs fall into his red eyes. "We were, weren't we?"

"Yes we were," I confirmed, correcting his contraction in my mind, "though, I suppose I **am**_ it _now, so you better get ready."

A playful spark of competition flashed in his eyes, and as he tensed to run. His shoulders dropped with a sigh, overwhelmed by sudden exhaustion. "We've been playing all day. I don't wanna."

However, not a minute had passed that my colorful friend was approaching a tiny a flitter demon. Her wings shone in translucent, frosty blues and her skin was white like mine. I joined him in trying to get her to sit in our palm. She teased us a lot made us chase her around, but in the end she gestured for us to put our hands beside one another, and she sat in the crevice between.

After she flittered off, Tanchan and I were well into the bordering woods of the estate. Taking no time to rest, Tanchan excitedly explained how close we were to the lake and asked me to a race. Before I could reply he dashed off, small wings sprouted from my friend's bare ankles.

I found myself sighing. Tanchan had discovered his spell base a couple days ago. Mama told me that I would discover mine soon also. I hoped she was right.

* * *

Sherry waved to Drew from the tree line as her and her mamodo backed into the forest once more. Brago made the mistake of relaxing once Drew was out of sight. Sherry took the opportunity to complain about how they were _so close to town_ though she had previously, and begrudgingly, agreed to continue searching. Brago could briefly detect another demon somewhere near here and was determined to discover its whereabouts. However, his strides were shorter, and his body language told Sherry he was in no particular rush to confront the possibility of fighting once more. As they traversed through the forest, the sun rose and was beginning to fall when Brago stopped short. Sherry's eyes had been tracing the complex design on the black books cover when she looked up to her partner.

"The demon is still here."

Sherry's tone was dulled in disinterest, "then let's go burn its book and call it a day."

They carried on as the sun sank further into the sky until they came upon the mouth to a cave. Sherry could hear bats within as they prepared for their night time feast.

"Are they in there?" Sherry asked, trying to peer into the darkness beyond. Brago's following grunt was affirmative. "How do you suggest we confront them?"

Brago's eyes remained cloudy, though Sherry could feel his stare. "They're very far down into the cave. It would take us hours to travel down there with all the precautions you'd have to take," his voice was void of the bitterness his words suggested.

"Then we're stopping for tonight and I'm getting some rest," Sherry stated in a stubborn tone, expecting the demon to deny. She was surprised when he directed them further into the forest.

"On the off chance that the other demon senses me we want to have some distance to prepare," he said gruffly. With an understanding nod, the two found themselves underneath the forestland trees once more.

* * *

Clinging to a sharp rock formation, another mamodo grinned, his glowing face resembling a mutilated jack-o-lantern. "I feel their footsteps," it chortled, the sound of sloshing. Its lisps accented by the sound of smacking lips.

The nearby human sat beside the stalagmite, turning a lime green book in her hands. "Are they powerful? Can you tell that?" she asked, her voice a high octave with a snobby New York twang.

After a few more moments of silence the demon replied, "yes. No worries though, we have the upper hand."

Releasing himself to the ground, the glowing mamodo took a moment to reorganize himself, pushing further into the darkness of the cave, the human trailing along, until the emitted light became swallowed in the darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Flitter demons. Butterfly winged fey. I want one D: This was mostly a foreshadowing chapter!


	6. Echoes

**AN: **Rare, before chapter author's note! There's a lot more info that is IMPORTANTO in this chapter and in the next. So, if you didn't reread the others, REREAD THESE. Also, if this is your first time reading my story, please Rate and Review, Comment and Critique and share your opinions with me! I love everything you have to say. You should start reading the story now, it's much more entertaining than this AN... I hope x)

* * *

My meditation is broken when I think of King Heika's abrupt visit. His desperation had been over a small accessory, allegedly passed down in my clan before my time. Though I have never seen such a decoration, I believe in its existence. It is true that I do not know its location, nor where it could be in my vast lands.

Since the conversation—if it could even be considered that—had taken place I have felt eyes upon me occasionally while I walk my halls alone. I can sense the cowardice behind as the eyes bore into me. Several times I have called my attention to it, and it leaves as quickly as it came. Now is one such time. I stand from my sitting position and face the thin sliding door before me and once again the feeling diminishes.

I cross the tatami matt beneath me and exit into the open halls of the main branch. Those of closest relation to me live in this branch. A couple young children pass by and when they assume they are out of earshot the exchange words of awe. The gestures warm my heart. I pass through the even branches until I reach the end of the buildings. The elder huts are gathered at the back of the property. I weave through the intricate gardens between each until I come to a hut like the rest. I call for the resident to step outside and sure enough, my father's image blinks into view before me. His hair is short and light gray, his eyes cloudy as usual. His check is bare and he wears traditional robed pants adorned with black furs.

"Baoshy, I figured you stop by here soon enough."No need to bow son, you are the superior here," his voice is deep and scratchy, and as I try to refresh him of my values he cuts me off, "No no, those who hold the power are the greater demons. Who taught you to respect your elders? Your mother? Gah." Father's words were lightened by his light smile. He clamped a hand on my shoulder and led me inside his hut.

"I'm assuming that King Heika stopped by the other day," I started once we sat down.

"Sure did. It's been so long since I've last seen him. You know he and I were in the previous battle together with the late King Be—"

I nodded, having heard the stories many times in my youth. I told him as such.

"Did he ask you about an old accessory that had been passed down our generations?"

My father nodded, a curious look adorning his sharp features. "Why yes, he did. It is not here, I can assure you that."

His curiosity struck me, "do you know of it?"

With a throaty sigh, he nodded. Both of us took a moment to detect our surroundings to make sure no unwanted listeners were present. His voice was hushed as he spoke regardless. "It was a ring forged from the first King, to be passed down to the strongest of clans. Its existence was purely designed to connect the Makai to other worlds and planes that foster life in case of terrible destruction. Due to our prosperity we had held its powers for countless generations, and with its legend it became an heirloom. However, it is no longer in our possession." With just a glance at the confusion on my face, my father continued, "It has been left on Earth—the most successful life bearing planet aside from ours. I made that decision so long ago, back in one of my first battles. Clan competition here was getting far too fierce so with the past Kings permission I buried it deep under Earth's surface. Around the time you were born is when intelligence reached life there. It's such a shame that Earthlings have such a weak hold on magic."

"Did you—"

"He knows of its power surely, but not of its location, and King Bell obviously didn't tell him," my father explained. "Speak of this no further son."

As I stood, a smile caught on my face at my father's sense of humor, "Of course not."

* * *

Sherry was caught off her guard at the stench emitting from the cave; musty, damp and smelling of droppings. Brago had already disappeared into the shadows beyond as Sherry stood at the mouth, waiting to be swallowed. The clinking of Brago's metal toed boots on stone halted in wait, knowing better than to plow onward this time. With utter reluctance I found myself stepping into the dramatically cooler air of the cave, suddenly blinded by the dark.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything bright and light-emitting would you?" she asked, feeling her way around like a drunken man in the latest hours.

"What would I need something like that for?" he asked gruffly.

After almost running into the dark demon, she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder to halt her fumbling. "I don't know, maybe to _see where you're going?"_

"I can see just fine," he said, releasing her. He watched her sway, her face twisted in some sort of indirect anger as well as confusion.

"Well, I can't Mister I-Have-Nocturnal-Vision-Because-I'm-Dark-And-Scary," she said, suddenly looking around. Brago could tell she legitimately could not see anything, finding himself once again dumbfounded by the lack of human sense. "That's your new name by the way. Get used to it."

"Rely on your other senses to guide you then," he spat, offended by her lapse of sarcasm.

Sherry tried to argue, but he turned and the clink of his boots resumed. She stumbled after him.

* * *

An hour had passed and they were well into the cave's many chambers. Brago was instructing Sherry about the obstacle before her, having easily cleared it. They were standing on a narrow bridge of sorts, to both sides are steep drops into oblivion. The rocky twists of the bridge provided little leverage, and the inclinations and drops sent constant streaks of anxiety through the human. She was close to her destination, and as Brago began to warn her of another ridge, she stopped.

"This would go so much faster if you would get down here and help me."

"I am helping you," he growled, "Your senses are weak"

"Now is not the time to train Brago," she snapped, angry at his dark motive.

"Anytime is the time to train." The lilt in his voice reminded Sherry that he was in his element now. They were surrounded in darkness, in a very cold cave filled with sharp edges and bottomless pits. The effect it was having on him was beginning to grow, and he seemed to be getting more positive throughout their trek. She could not identify his mood as happy—Brago was never happy, nor was he pleased—rather, very aggravated at her slow progress, but positive.

Once Sherry got to the ledge, she heaved herself up and stood, feeling exceedingly relieved. She tried listening for any sign of her partner, but she could not sense him nearby. His voice echoed off the cave walls, more distant than it had been before. "Now walk straight."

Putting one foot in front of the other, Sherry did as he said. She felt silly, with her arms raised in precaution in case she lost her balance. Suddenly Brago told her to stop. She did, forming a question when he silenced her. After a moment passed he grunted; whatever had caught his attention had gone. They continued through the cave further, until Brago's stopped her again. "Where are you going?"

The sound of his voice behind her once again caught her off guard, "I thought I was… following you?"

His boots clinked towards her, and she was confronted with the warm energy that surrounded her demon. "Obviously not," he growled.

"Then what…?" she suddenly remembered the nature of their descent after it had become a training exercise. He had taken the burden of carrying his book and he pressed it into her hands, giving Sherry a few signs.

One, that the path before them was clear of further obstacle.

And that they were drawing close to the awaiting enemy.


	7. Dead Rainbows

_This water is so cold! Colder than anything! Except maybe ice… yeah, ice is colder. But just a little bit colder. Woah, there's a fish! I'm going to catch it. No! Hey, fishy come back here! I wanna catch you! Pretty please with a Crezzlefruit on top? Ah man, now I'm hungry. Hey, if I catch you I can eat you! Stop swimming faster than me! I'm supposed to be the fastest. Aw… I wanted to eat you._

As I watch the fish dart away, I feel a hand clamp around my ankle. I am yanked up from the water, fearing I have done something wrong. I flailed around to hopefully wiggle free of my captor when I'm set down in an oddly gentle way, given the situation. Rubbing the water out of my eyes, I look up to see Cherry standing over me. "Oh! It's just you. You scared me!"

Her face displays boredom, like it always does. I've only seen her smile in the presence of Lord Baoshy, or when I tell super funny jokes. Some of her pretty white hair is tossed in the breeze while the weighted hair remains still.

"Hey, guess what! I almost caught a fish! It was thiiiiiis big," I say, holding my arms wide apart, trying to impress her. She doesn't take the bait.

"There are not any large fish in this lake Tanchan," she says, her voice uninterested. Cherry never gets excited or happy, but she never gets mad or sad either. She's always quiet and bored. I think about how to interest her in a game, like always.

I crawl over to the water and splash her legs, but she just stands there looking down at me. I sigh and splash her again, "come on Cherry, be happy!"

"I am happy."

"You don't look happy! You never smile," I groan, rolling over to look up at her.

"You wish for me to smile more?" Her head tilts to the side a little.

I cross my arms beneath me and stare at my reflection in the water. "Yeah, I guess so…" I feel a little embarrassed. I hear a strange sound and look up to see her laughing. She's really pretty, especially with the blue sky above her and the bright green trees around us. I think I see pink in her cheeks, but I assume that's just from her red eyes. That happens to my mom whenever my dad brings her pretty red flowers. Her cheeks take some of the color away.

Cherry dips her toes in the lake, and nearly jumps back. "Why is the water so cold?"

I dip my hand in the water, and resist the icy prickles. "You think this is cold?" I ask, once again trying to impress her somehow. "It's just right!"

"It may be 'just right' for you, but it is very cold to me," she says, curling her toes. She quickly turns toward the estate. I can hear a faint chime if I listen hard.

"Feast time already?" I look up at the sky, but the dual suns are far from their usual feast-time spots.

Cherry offers me a hand up and we make our way to the main branch.

* * *

As the two turned into another chamber, a faint golden glow pulsed into view. Brago turned to look at his partner who was clutching at his book while stumbling along behind him. He waited for her to recognize the light before them.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, pausing. I noticed only when she had opened them that her eyes had been closed. She saw the light immediately. "Oh."

Though Brago had been initially pleased at her progress with relying on her senses, the feeling faded and was replaced by adrenaline. He'd been itching for this fight, and hoped it would prove some sort of challenge. He could feel her eyes on him now. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she said, steeling herself and flipping my book open.

They followed the glow further into the cave. The farther down they descended the more Brago felt his power surging, amplified. They entered a large circular chamber lined with stalactites and stalagmites, the sound of dripping water echoed forebodingly off the rocky walls. The odor of the human reached Brago's senses first, rancid and fake under the mask of a perfume. The contrast between his partner's natural perfume and the other female's chemical smell burned his nose.

The sound of squishing behind them caused them to turn. A glowing yellow slime had covered the exit. The thought of being trapped in the cavern sent a rush through Brago's veins. Suddenly, a high pitched screech of a laugh rang out, assaulting Brago's ears. "Eeheehee, we caught 'em!" Brago recognized the slime from the Makai, but his memory could not recall its significance.

"Really Metti? I couldn't tell," the slime gurgled, its voice gravely and thick, as if a lot of effort was put into forming its words. It dropped its mass down in front of the exit, appearing as a large glob, its eyes shining radioactively green. The click of heels meeting the hard surface below belonged to a very thin woman as she strutted into the dim light emanating from her mamodo. Her hair was long, pink and fake with unattractive curls at the ends, ratty and teased. The mix of the golden light and her dark eye-liner caused her pale blue eyes to look a sickly green. The dark blue eye-shadow was coated heavily above her eyes, covered by long, dark and fake eyelashes. Her ears, eyebrows, lips and nose were pierced in many places, and her tattered clothes were adorned with stripes, ruffles and a variety of color.

Her voice, however, was far more obnoxious than her appearance. As she examined her fake, trimmed nails, she prattled on about her plan and how it had worked. Brago had analyzed his opponents enough, and was going to make quick work of them. Sherry had approached her demon slowly, leaning down to ask him a question, her breath warm on his skin.

"What happens if your spells are ineffective against a gelatinous blob?"

Brago's pupils had long emerged, "Than we rely on my strength." He nodded toward the enemy. The slime and the train wrecked rainbow were arguing about who had come up with the luring strategy.

"But… it's a _blob_."

"Do you doubt my fighting capabilities?" he growled in a low voice.

"No, of course not—"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," he said, starting for the enemy. Sherry's light footfalls echoed his, and he could feel her uncertainty slip away. The argument ended as they realized our advancement, and a lime green book was opened.

"Ready, Squishy?" The slime shot its partner an irritated look.

Brago tensed when he heard Sherry inhale sharply, raising his arm with articulate precision. "_Gravirei!_"

The pressure and speed at which the gravitational force shot forth from his hand thrilled Brago further. It hit the slime demon directly, causing it to explode into small gelatinous droplets. Once the spell ended, the drops quivered back into one cohesive form. Brago now understood the nature of Sherry's questions. The book would have to be procured to win this battle. Looking back to his partner he received an understanding nod, her eyes lit with determination. Before he could turn he was jerked into the air by his wrists. Bewildered, he looked up to find himself suspended under two rock formations, held by globs of slime. More slime had caught onto his ankles, anchoring him to the ground unable to move. He could hear the beginnings of a spell being called and a hard _thwak_. Sherry had bashed the other human on the back of the head with the black book. Brago took advantage of the moment, flexing his abdominals to pull his arms free. The spell took effect and the slime hardened, locking him into place. Taking hold of the hanging slime strands, he broke his legs out of their crystalline bonds, shards of the hardened slime showering the cave floor.

Sherry had forcefully snatched the lime spell book from the human. He lifted his arm as Sherry opened their book to its first page only to hear a quivering squish behind him. He realized the foes harden spell was based on duration, and that the slime had reverted to its normal state. As he turned to confront it once more he saw it fling past him, aimed at his human. Not a moment after, Sherry called his spell. As both mamodo and spell flew toward her, Sherry stood firm, side stepping at the last moment. The mamodo splattered onto a formation behind her, and as the gravitational energy followed, she tossed the enemy book into it; catching it ablaze.

After regrouping once again, the slime watched as its already semi-translucent goop flickered. Its human approached him and the two began throwing insults at the other and blaming the other for the loss. Brago turned from his position and made his way toward the exit. The glow flickered out completely to the sound of a deranged sob.

"I am so super afraid of the dark. You can't just leave me down here to die!"

Brago's patience had already been stretched due to the overall simplicity of the battle. "You are **not **coming with us." He said it with as much finality and decision as he always did, waiting for the merciful Sherry to try and override his decision. None came. He turned in concern to find his partner walking toward the back of the cave, once again blind, arms precariously searching ahead of her. "You're going the wrong way." She spun on her heel and rejoined her mamodo.

The cave fell into silence then, angry mumbles and scared sniffs occasionally ringing out. Brago's irritation with the woman grew steadily and he found himself thinking about how much better off the slime demon would have been without her. He also found himself thinking about how fortunate he was to have a partner like Sherry. Despite her uselessness in a few situations, her devotion had taken leaps and bounds after they had freed Koko from Zophise's curse. She was willing to risk her life to get him on the throne.

"Good work today."

He doubted she noticed the small smile that tugged at her lips but he did not miss it. His tone had been softer than he had wanted.

"You okay, Brago?" she asked patronizingly, "You've been acting odder than usual since we stepped foot in this cave."

He couldn't stop the grin and he doubted she missed its appearance, "It must be all this darkness. It's getting to me."


	8. Sounds Of Woodland Harmony

I sit at the head of the table as my family members file in, all confused, some irritated, some worried. Ennil glides in, tucks his wings and approaches me. I greet him warmly. His red eyes shine respectfully even in the darkness of the dining hall. "Nice to see you this evening, Lord Baoshy," he returns, "May I ask why we're feasting so early tonight?" I simply have to gesture the grand seat beside me and he nods in understanding, taking his place at the table.

My tension is reflected among my family, quick heartbeats, shifty eyes and a stiffness that is all but extinct in usual family gatherings. I hear the quick pitter-patters of children running across the dark wood floors of the outside decks. The small pale figure of my niece bounds gracefully into the room, her close companion following. The two are out of breath and red with embarrassment and effort, the whole room staring at them as their parents call them to their seats. This sight calms me, until the sliding doors of the hall are opened once again. King Heika steps in, raking his cold green eyes over the shades of my clan, hundreds of crimson eyes staring back in sudden understanding. As he takes place at his portable throne beside me all heads bow. The cooks run dishes to the tables and leave as quickly and quietly as they came. The feast is set to begin, but no one moves. Lingering silence fills the hall until the King clears his throat.

"Good evening Reis clan, I am honored to be given a seat among your tables. I am here on matters of urgent business as well as establishing our alliance. Former King Bell, former Lord Reis and I were great friends thousands of years before King Bell won his crown and organized the New Battles. I intend to continue our friendship with Lord Baoshy at his helm and I at mine. King Bell was assassinated because of his policies on the battle—limiting the age of the battle participants and therefore the amount of times one could participate. There is a chance I too could be murdered for keeping the policies of the old king. He knew of an artifact that would keep him protected, an artifact he did not possess. I only heard him speak of it once or twice in my time as his second-in-command but after his fall I found a curious document which has brought me to the topic of my business with you all. If you see or possess the artifact I am about to show you, it is vital that I obtain it as soon as possible." The King pulls a rolled up piece of parchment from his belt, unties and unrolls it. He holds the image out wide for all to see. The image of a simple ring, uncolored, but marked with the insignia of the Reis clan.

* * *

The warmth of sunlight on her skin, the crisp purity of air flowing to her lungs and the comfortingly endless forest around her nearly made Sherry jump for joy, twirl in circles and make angels in the dead foliage beneath her feet. However, she was beat to the punch by an over dramatic Metti, who took liberties with her plan by squealing like some kind of abandoned dog. And so Sherry simply stretched with a smile, patting dust from her dress.

Brago stood waiting under the trees, impatient as always. His slightly-less-than-bad mood had faded with the darkness. Her back was stiff from nights of sleeping on hard, uneven ground and her clothes were dirty and torn in several places from trips and stumbles.

"Hey, Brago can we sto—"

"No."

She sighed heavily, fixing him with an annoyed but compliant stare. "What next then?"

"What is always next. Hunt down and destroy another one."

Not wanting to argue, Sherry followed along as he pushed further into the woods. Brago pointed in the direction of the nearest town, and Metti ran that way without a nod of gratitude. They travelled the rest of the day, only when stars were starting to peak through the blue expanses of the sky did Sherry stop walking. The abruptness of her halt got her a peripheral glare from her dark demon. She was unconcerned with him however, and set to work on making a fire. Her bones were still chilled and she was filthy. "Are there any streams nearby?"

He strode away in irritation to go find one and make sure it was safe and free of large amphibians. Sherry, having mastered the art of fire-starting had one crackling healthily by the time he returned. He had skewered several small fish on a sharpened stick and handed it to her to cook. Judging from the droplets falling from his pointed nose he had already filled up on the raw sort as he always did. _All the better for me,_ she thought, propping the stick up. A day without food could nearly drive the blonde wealth to gulping them down as they were; she could not risk the possibility of sickness though.

A sudden breeze stole through the trees, causing shivers and raised hair throughout the woman. She leaned closer to fire as the leaves began to rustle a rhythm. A quiet whisper reached her ear, a sad melody,

"I've got to let you go, but I know that once you're gone you won't return."

She hastily turned around, frightened at the male voice in her ear, the feel of a breath on the back of her neck but there was no one. She looked at her partner, fearing she was hearing things, but he was looking in the same direction; his tiny red pupils visible in their cloudy pools, searching.

"Oh, return to me. Now that I've let you go I've been feeling so alone. Now that you're gone I long for your return."

Sherry stood, brandishing Brago's black book and backing toward him. Wind began swirling around the trees making ghosty whispers that formed soulful chords. Leaves began dancing in the air, swirling with a partner, separating to dance with another, endless circles again and again. The singer stepped through the trees and Sherry tightened her grip on the spell book. His hair is like pale fire in color and style that stands out from the dark greens and browns of the forest around him. His chest is bare—save for hundreds of small scars. There were several bleeding scratches on his side that looked as if he lost a fight with a thorn bush. His deep blue eyes tracked the dancing leaves as he pantomimed playing a piano. He was completely oblivious to the other two beings in front of him.

As the strange mamodo was about to continue his song, Brago's irritation got the better of him and he growled. The leaves halted and floated down to the ground, the demon's eyes focusing on his interrupter. His mamodo marks, a bold and a thin line running parallel from his eyes to his cheek bones.

"I can't sense the human," Brago said under his breath to her. "Where's your partner?"

Sadness drooped onto his thin face. "Did you not hear my song? I let her go… but she still has my book if that's why you're asking."

Sherry watched as Brago's pupils faded away and the tension left him. He pulled himself into the nearest tree no longer interested. He could easily take down unarmed mamodo, had done it several times already. He was in the mood for a good fight not a pointless one.

"How are you manipulating the wind like that?" Sherry asked. But the boy just shrugged and continued on, starting a new rhythm with the leaves. The woman was still suspicious, but if her demon was unconcerned, she should be too. Sherry crossed back to her fish. Luckily the encounter had not lasted longer than it did; they were perfectly charred when she dislodged the stick. Seating herself again Brago's roost, she picked the fish meat from the tiny breakable bones. "Well… that was weird. Pretty voice though."

Sherry looked up to see Brago staring back in minor bafflement, the firelight flickering on his ashen skin. "Pretty? Your ears must not be able to register the high pitched screeching of the winds he was making."

"There's a difference between whistling and screeching," she said, looking up at him as she took another bite.

"Yeah, whatever. It's annoying."

When she finished her fish, darkness had completely drowned the forest, the fire burning to the embers. It was too dark and she was too tired to go and bathe in whatever water source Brago had found. So instead, she pulled herself onto another low branch.

"You're going to fall."

"No, I don't think I will," she said, tucking her back against the trunk.

"I'm not going to catch you if you do."

"Yes, I think you will," she says through a yawn.

Only silence.

Then a sigh.

As she drifted into uncomfortable sleep the last thing she remembered thinking was, _he's really changing._


	9. Dim Lights on Deck

"I think it's time we head into town," Sherry says with nonchalance.

Brago examines her on her branch as he lays back on his. "No."

She sighs and gives him an upside down stare. "I don't ask to go into town just for me, okay? Think about it, where have we fought all the strongest mamodo?"

"In secluded areas."

She sighs, "And where have we _met_ them?" All she gets in return is a growl. "In the towns, that's where. We can go and hang out in one for a couple days, I can rest and relax, you can brood and eventually we'll find a mamodo or hear about one. Anyway, aside from that solo singing mamodo I doubt there are any left hiding in this forest. Besides," she says, climbing from her roost to stretch and run her fingers through her hair, "the town and the forest are right next to each other. You can come out here and train whenever you want."

Brago drops down beside her, looking as disheveled as always. His arms are crossed and he fixes her with a glare. "No."

* * *

The stench of exhaust and rotting food hit his nostrils long before the trees began thinning into pavement and buildings. The stink of the humans was the worst though. Brago watched as Sherry inhaled happily and internally rolled his eyes. As soon as they were among other humans, all eyes on the demon. Some unsure, some frightened, some uncaring. Thankfully for him, Sherry quickly located a nice hotel. It wasn't '5-Star' like they were used to, run down like the rest of the small town. The lobby was bare, thin picture frames containing prints, small tables and a couple recliners.

Sherry was busy talking to the receptionist, a twig of a man who had roped her into friendly conversation. Everything about him was bright; Brago almost had to squint to examine him. Shaggy orange hair, green eyes, light freckled skin. He must have been telling a joke because Sherry laughed as he handed her the keys to the room.

"Okay Brago, wait there and I'll be back in a little bit." He grunted in return.

As soon as the elevator doors closed the receptionist called him over. "Brago was it? That sure is an interesting name! What language is that?" When Brago simply fixed him with a glare, he dropped the subject. "So was that your pretty lady?"

"My what?"

He looks down at the records. "Ms. Belmont! Are you two a thing? You know, like a couple? Uhh, you really aren't from around here are you? Boyfriend, girlfriend?"

Brago bared his teeth, "_No_," he growled. If he burned a book for every time he got asked that he'd be on the throne by now. One of the many reasons he hated towns and prying eyes.

The man held his hand up defensively but with a smile. "Woah there didn't mean to offend you! Do you have a mate?"

This turn of conversation confused Brago. Usually there were inquires into Sherry's love life. "No."

"Good, good," he says under his breath his eyes looking over the dark mamodo.

Brago clenches his teeth, uncomfortable and angry as usual. "What's the room number?" he hissed, only drawing a smirk from the receptionist.

"Room 24, here's your key."

The unease only began removing its claws from his being when he was in front of the room. Sherry had taught him the custom of knocking before barging into a room. Unfortunately, he had disregarded her instruction once and learned his lesson thoroughly. So he knocks.

"Brago?"

"Yeah. I'm coming in."

He hears her rustling around and when she finally gives the okay, he unlocks the door and walks in. Her hair is soaking wet and she's wrapped in the fuzzy material of a towel, sweet smells coming from her hair and her skin. He voices his confusion.

"I took a shower this time," she explains, "I'm too hungry to take hours in a bath. Stop looking at me like that; I'm not going to give up my baths for showers. Don't get used to it. Besides, it's not like I had a choice," she says with irritation. "This hotel doesn't _have_ bath tubs."

She kept crossing the room, and as Brago was about to question her pacing there was a knock on the door. He opened it, and a maid flew into the room a box in her arms, breathless. "I brought what you asked for Ms. Belmont. Sorry for being late."

"It's no trouble," Sherry assures, taking the box and the maid leaves without another word. She sets it on the bed, opens it and extracts a new dress, a simple blue summer dress. She disappears into the bathroom and comes out wearing it. She takes a brush from the box and runs it through her thick, damp hair. Once Sherry's all ready to go, the two head back into town. In that time the receptionist shift must have changed because the bright boy was replaced with a bored teenage girl.

Of course, they're first stop is a flower shop. The shop is warm and buzzing with the amount of UV lights feeding the plants. The mingling of dozens of strong scents burned Brago's nose. One corner of the shop was dimmer than the rest and Brago made his way to it. Dark flowers, the color of his eyes were nestled there. Some were pink, some were yellow. But the red ones were very similar to those that grew on Makai. They were familiar, dark and beautiful even. They even had thorns. The parallels Brago could find between the two worlds astounded him sometimes. Yet the two dominate species differed so greatly. He pondered what was so different to have that effect. Sherry joined him and gingerly picked up the pink variety. Roses, they're called here, he learns when the cashier rings them up.

Sherry window shopped as they walked in the cool night air. Small accessories lit up ridiculously, outfits on statues, arts and crafts. Soon they came across a restaurant that seemed good enough for the wealth's taste. It was dimly lit and smelled of sea water and fish. The windows were small and circular. Small hanging lamps lit each wooden table. Brago noticed the strange curved architecture of the ceiling, round columns used as supports, nets and large pieces of cloth used for odd abstract design.

A short, middle aged woman seated them at a window booth. Typical restaurant business and discussion was had. Two glasses of water, two menus. Sherry quickly decided on a dish and ordered it when the waitress came to take their orders. "Is there a chance I could get a raw salmon for my friend?"

"Oh I don't know dear, I can have you talk to the manager about it."

Explanations were given, anti-lawsuit papers were signed and the two received their meals. Brago thought the whole dilemma unnecessary but gulped the fish down regardless.

"What a headache," Sherry said lightly. Brago nodded.

When she finished eating and paying—double for the raw salmon than she would have payed for a cooked fillet—they stepped back into the night air.

"Hey, Sherry!"

They had hardly taken a step from the restaurant when they turned to see Drew bounding up to them, a smile on his face. "Wow it is you. Long time no see!"

"It's been three days," Brago says drily.

His brows furrow in thought, "Really? I guess it has been. It's been pretty weird trying to get accustomed to my old life now that I'm back to it. Crazy how much can change in a couple of days. Anyway! How have you guys been?"

The two partners made eye contact, and Sherry simply shrugged, "just eliminated another one. It was easy enough but it was nestled deep in a cave."

"That must have been the one Ennil and I were going after. We were just chilling at home when he sensed it. Didn't want to have a rumble in the town, so we tracked it into the forest when we met up with you. Ennil wouldn't have wanted to be in a cave," Drew laughed, a hint of uneasiness catching in his throat. He coughed lightly before starting again, "So, how long are you guys going to be staying in town?"

"Not very long," the partners say together, getting a laugh out of Drew.

"Where are you guys going to be staying?"

"A really cheap hotel," Sherry sighed. "It's better than a tree so far."

"Well, if you guys want you can come stay at my place. There's an extra bedroom on the second floor. Seeing as you're not a sleeping person, there's a balcony and a back yard for you to hang out in. Just don't destroy anything and my roommate won't destroy you. My roommate takes good care of his bathroom and I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing it with you. "

The partners shared another glance. Brago shrugged apathetically so Sherry turned back and accepted the offer graciously.

* * *

"Eddy should be working on dinner, but I doubt you two are hungry," Drew chattered along as he unlocked and opened the front door to the house. The walls are white and adorned with pictures, the carpet a usual brown shade. Wooden and brown leather furniture was spread out in the main room. The roommate called out a greeting, unsuspecting of guests. He peeked his head around the kitchen corner when he heard Sherry's greeting. Brago growled in disbelief as the freckled receptionist skipped flamboyantly into the room with a delighted squeal.


	10. Those Tender Moments

**A/N Hey, it's me again! Unfortunately, I didn't get a lot of feedback about what you guys wanted to see, so I'll give you a second chance this time around! So give me some suggestions~ Rate and Review if you want. Critique is the best and I'll love you a billion if you put in some words of wisdom! Another thing I want you all to know is that I am interested in drawing what's happening, so drop me a line about what you want to see!**

**OH and I changed the tense of the story, because I feel more comfortable in that tense now.**

**

* * *

**

I place my hand on Eddy's shoulder, perhaps trying to comfort him. I'm confused, but I've seen similar situations, so it isn't too hard to place my finger on what just happened. I'm still in the dark as to how my roommate and Sherry's demon know each other, but before Brago darted out the door, I could see recognition and disgust on his face. Sherry doesn't seem to know what happened either, but then again, she rushed off after her partner quickly, after issuing a startled apology.

"You know Brago and Sherry?" I ask him tentatively.

"Is that her name? Hmm. It fits quite well, I suppose."

"Where'd you meet them?" I try again.

"They came to the hotel," he says quietly. "She's quite beautiful, for a woman, don't you agree Drewy?" He keeps his eyes away from mine as he makes his way to the kitchen. He puts on his apron, and starts boiling some water.

"Ah.. yes," I say, trying to control the blush fading into my cheeks. "Brago's your type, then?" I continue, taking up his game; pass the subjects back and forth. He plays it quiet often.

"Maybe. He's definitely got the dark appearance that I'm so drawn to," he looks at me, a slight tug at the corner of his lips. "He's kind of an ass though. How do you know him?"

"Brago happens to be the heir of the Reis Clan."

Eddy's eyes bug out. "You mean, the one your demon was always going on about? He's a **demon?**"

"Yup. Sherry carries his book," I lean on the counter, as he smacks his cheeks in disbelief.

"That's… so hot. But kinda sad at the same time, you know?"

I nod, knowing all too much. I don't let it get me down. It was inevitable. "Brago's off limits, Eddy. Just like Kyno."

"Phooey," he pouts for a moment, sticking his bottom lip out, and crossing his arms over his chest.

As he's emptying a bag of dry spaghetti noodles into the pot of water, there's a light knock at the door.

* * *

"You are going to apologize to him Brago," I tell him once again.

Drew opens the door, relief catching on his face. "Welcome back."

Brago pushes his way into the house. Drew and I sigh heavily, and I step in. Drew leads me to the kitchen, where Eddy is getting dinner ready. Brago had told me about their 'confrontation' at the hotel earlier. And of course, when I asked him to apologize he about laughed in my face. Except that he's Brago, and he doesn't laugh. So it was more of a blank stare. Then he proceeded to walk off some more, leaving me to chase him around.

Eddy greets me cheerfully, setting his wooden spoon down to shake my hand energetically, and we exchange introductions. I can't help but notice Brago's absence. I offer an apology on my behalf as I excuse myself to find him, finding the sliding glass door to the backyard. There is a beautiful flower garden hugging the house and large trees that shadow the lush grass. There's also a fountain in one corner, and a fire circle in the middle, each surrounded by large rocks. I find Brago sitting in near the fountain. His face is as blank as it ever is; his eyes white.

"Don't tell me you're afraid to apologize." He responds in silence. I put my hands on my hips and stare at him.

"Be quiet." He says his voice stuck in a growl.

I wait for him to speak more, so when he doesn't, I open my mouth to do so. Suddenly his finger is pressed to my lips, his claw of a fingernail threatening to cut into my skin. "There's a faint trace of a demon here."

I roll my eyes, and push his hand away from me, irritated. "Ennil? Remember?"

He shakes his head, the red pinpricks of his pupils coming into view, looking into the babbling water. "The presence of a Mamodo disappears with their book, and I didn't sense it before.

"So... what then?" I ask, tired of fighting. I drop my arms to the side.

"Isn't it obvious?" He snarls, his eyes finding my face, his eyebrows knitted together. However, when he sees me, his face softens into its blank mask. He's silent for a moment, his question fabricating answers in my mind. He seems to sigh, except there's no release of breath, just the sudden fall of his chest. "You have to rest."

* * *

The emotion of confusion and surprise is open in her actions as she stares at me incredulously. I'm not too sure why I said it either. Is it the sight of her, as tired and rundown as she looks? No, she's looked worse off. It must be the unknown origins of the demons presence. It would be foolish to waste energy chasing it. Yes, that must be it.

"I won't rest until you apologize to Eddy." She says, crossing her arms once again, finding some hidden reserve of defiance, as if she thinks she can bend me to her will.

"Waste your time then," I snarl. The thought sickens me. I will not be bent.

She inhales loudly, and decides arguing is futile. I can feel her anger, but it makes no difference to me. She's lucky I decided to come back at all. I stand, waiting for her to leave. I see her tense, getting ready to go, so I look away, victorious.

It doesn't hurt when her hand makes contact with my face, nor does it register as a slap at first. Instinctively, though, I grab her arm tightly and return the favor. There are four cuts on her porcelain cheek when I push her away from me. She falls down, and my book lands open in the grass beside her. Her eyes are wide, and I can see tears gathering, though she's trying to push them down. I feel bad about what I've done, but I can't admit it to her; hardly to myself.

She looks beyond hurt. A bead of her blood falls on my book. As the blood creeps to one of the ancient letters it glows a dull red color for a few moments.

I feel bad about what I've done, but I can't admit it to her; hardly to myself. Once the shine is gone, I look back to Sherry's face. Her eyebrows shift from angry to sad, and a flurry of emotions in between. Tears are falling; assisting the blood's slow journey to the edge of her jaw line. Grass is clenched tightly in her fists, but she stays instead of running away. I admire that.

I sit down in front of her, my eyes stuck on hers though they are averted from me. She scoots away, the smell of fear coming off of her suddenly. A sob escapes her lips. I grab for her wrist, gently this time, but she still flinches. I close my book and pull it to my side, then take her other wrist.

"Leave me alone." Her voice is shaky, and her eyes are wandering from shooting daggers into my hands, to my book, to the sky, and finally to my own. She doesn't try to pull away from me, but she wants to. I can see it.

"I'm sorry."

She's silent, her head bowed; long blonde hair falling on her arms. "W-what's wrong with you?"

I pull her a little closer, and then release her, coming back to my senses. I don't know where those emotions came from, let alone what they were. But her arms are around me now, and she's crying into my chest. I know it's my fault. I could have stopped myself from hurting her. I've trained myself for such control, but I still let it happen. I'm angry at myself for it, but I won't take it out on her again. She didn't deserve it. She still doesn't. So I slip one arm around her waist, and put my hand on the back of her head softly. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N I figured you'd like a little more romance ;) ****Another thing I want you all to know is that I am interested in drawing what's happening, so drop me a line about what you want to see! I'll be getting characters done soon, and hopefully a group poster of everyone every 10 chapters? (If it ends up being that long...) So give me ideas guys, I'll use them.**


	11. Explanations AN

Hey everyone! I realize some of you have been WAITING and WAITING for me to post a new chapter so I'll let you know what's taking me so dang long this time.

When I started writing Change of Heart, I had no idea what would happen plot-wise, and now is the time in the story when plot needs to happen. Before all of that happens, I'm rewriting the old chapters. I'd suggest going back to reread. There are some pretty interesting details that have been reworked.

Once I'm done updating those, I'll get right on Chapter 11! I promise you'll all love where this is going, though it'll probably throw a lot of you for a loop. ;)

I've also been looking for a Beta. If any of you have got what it takes, send me a message :3


End file.
